Alchemic Minds: Brotherhood
by Little Did You Know
Summary: Seiya Radcliff is not the average girl. With a mysterious past and en even weirder creature following around, she searches for the Elric brothers, intent on getting the information she wants. But is it really what she wants and not someone elses' wants pulling her strings? Possible Ed, Al, or Envy x OC pairing. Readers choose. Rated T for ranting and the occasional cuss words.
1. Prologue

**Little Did You Know:** Welcome to my FMA fanfic, Alchemic minds. I know I need to update the others but... no one can help it when they have an idea like this.

**Seiya:** Even when it is a bit slow at first. But it does get a whole lot better.

**Little:** Exactly- wait! WHAT!? My story is not slow!

**Seiya: ***shrugs* I guess they will have to find out and see. I guess people would enjoy it a little.

**Ed:** I'M NOT SMALL!

**Little:** *screeches* ENJOY IT A _bit!?_

**Seiya: ***sighs* I give up. Al? Please do the honors?

**Al:** Little does not own any original characters but her own.

* * *

PROLOGUE

"All it takes is for you to activate the circle. Then everything will be okay and we will let you back home." The scientist or doctor in the lab coat step towards a young girl on the edge of a transmutation circle.

A human transmutation circle.

She was on her knees, head bowed and tears streaming down her cheeks and trying to look at the middle of the circle where another young girl, blood flowing freely from a wound in her side and soft whimpers of pain escapaing her lips lay.. "Sissy..." she murmured. "It hurts... its hurts so much." The girl on the edge of the circle looked up at her sister's voice and let out a sob.

"I know." She cried to her. "You'll be fine. I promise. " but she knew it was one she could not keep. They both knew.

But the injured child was not the only one in the middle of the circle. Three other creatures lay next to her, their own blood mixing with the girl's stream of crimson. It was a pitiful sight.

The older of the two on the outside of the circle wanted desperately to run to the younger but she knew that if she moved even and inch from her spot, she herself would be transmuted and her sister, left to die. But she was going to die soon anyways if the older didn't do what the scientist wanted.

"You can help her, child. You know what to do. If you don't, she will die and then you will go along with her. So why not do as we say, hm?" The scientist's voice reached the older one's ears, croacky and old. But she didn't want to listen to him. What if the transmutation backfired onto her, or worse, her sister? But then, death would be better than what the scientist wanted.

But the girl was too young to think that far and with a small glance at her little sister, she extended her hands to the edge of the circle. "No! Don't do it Sissy... please don't..." but the injured child's voice did not reach the older.

_I can't let her die... I can't let her die... I promised I'd protect her..._repeated over and over in her mind as her eyes went wide with a crazed madness as she gently placed her hands on the circle. A bright blue light shone and a scream echoed through the room, hurting the ears of all who heard it.

But the voice still went unnoticed to the elder as she looked down at the ground as the transmutation went on. The scream died out then started a moment later. She took to chance to see what she was doing her sister and looked up, staring as if she saw nothing.

Her sister's flesh was moving, as were the the creatures' around her. The movement was causing pain to all of them and screeches and cries rang through the air. The blood pooled faster and faster and their bodies started to break down suddenly. The blue light started to turn red and the scientist took that chance to run from the room as the older child stared in horror at what she was doing. But she couldn't move her hands away. It was as if they were frozen.

"No!" Her scream rang through the air without realizing it, the sound laced with horror. The red was bad, something bad was happening, she knew it. But she had to save her sister. She had to keep her alive no matter what form she took. So, she did what most didn't know to do. She fought against the transmutation, pushing and pulling the alchemy to make it do her bidding and keep it from backfiring. Her determinationed seemed to have the advantage.

But it would all be shown on its own. A blast of light flung the girl backwards into a wall about five feet behind her. She let out a cry as she slammed into it, back first, and the air was nocked out of her. She slumped, her head on her chest and her feet splayed out before her, eyes closed for a moment as she tried to fend off unconsciousness.

She won over and her eyes fluttered open, though still unfocused. "Lil'lin?" She murmured her sister's nickname and lifted her head, looking towards the center of the circle. A gasp escaped her lips and a hysterical giggle pulled itself from her throat. This wasn't what she wanted but... if her sister was still in there, that form would do.

Slowly, as if pulling herself from tar, she pulled her legs underneath her and leaned forward, crawling towards the middle of the circle. Blood no longer colored the white tile floor, either ending up back in the body or elsewhere.

The older girl let out another hysterical giggle and got closer, suddenly speeding up her pace into a mad rush as she grabbed at the air and came to a stop next to her 'sister'.

She moved her hands to touch what became out of the younger one and an insane smile crossed her lips. "You're safe... You're alive Lil'lin..." she murmured, seeing the rise and fall of the creature's chest. "You're alive..." she breathed.

Slowly, she pulled her 'sister' into her lap and looked down at her. The insane smile she had faltered when she realized what she'd done and pulled her sister closer, burying her face into the fur that now covered her sister's small body. She let out a sob. "What have I done to you? What have I done?" She moved her face away. "But you're alive... alive..." her eyes widened as her sister's eyes opened and bright amber eyes with emerald flecks looked up at her, a small smile sparkling in them. "I'm sorry..." the elder sister whimpered. "But... but I'll return you to normal... I promise." And that, was a promise she was going to keep.

* * *

**Seiya:** That was an interesting prologue.

**Little:** Not as boring as you thought?

**Seiya:** *shrugs*

**Little:** *sighs* I give up. I'll see you guys next chapter.

**Ed:** Hold on a second! I wanna know something! Was that kid just transmuting a-

**Little:** *covers his mouth* Uh uh uh~ *pats his head in a slightly threatening manor* We don't was to spoil right?

**Seiya:** Even though everyone could guess. Probably. *eyes Ed* though it seems like a "protigy* can't come to terms.

**Little and Ed: **(see what I did there?) QUIET YOU!

**Al:** I hope you enjoyed. See ya.

**Sayonara bakas.**


	2. Chapter 1

Little: Welcome to another chapter of Alchemic Minds.

Seiya: And it is in my point of view~!

Little: Amazingly she has stopped insulting me now.

Seiya: Because I finally get to take action!

Little: BUT YOU WERE IN THE LAST-

Seiya: *covers Little's mouth and pats head softly* Now now now. We don't want spoilers do we?

Little: *mumbles around hand* I should never have created you.

Seiya: *smug grin*

Al: I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: A REVEAL OF MEMORY

_"Seiya Radcliff. I have use for your abilities." She raised an eyebrow to where the dark figure of a man sat behind a large desk. She couldn't see him clearly but he seemed familiar enough. Besides his dark silhouette, one red eyes was all she could see and that was warning enough in itself. "And just what could you use my 'abilities' for?" She asked._

_There came a deep chuckled and the figure leaned closer. "Why I thought you already knew." She gave him a 'seriously?' look and folded her arms across her chest. "Incase you weren't filled in, I need you to-"_

~.~.~.~.~

"Seiya. Seiya." A voice jolted her from her dream. It was interesting, almost as if to remind her of the mission she knew she would never forget until after it was conpleted. With a slight yawn, Seiya's eyes fluttered open, stopping on the familiar face of her usual hptel owner and best friend, Niri. The dark tan skinned girl with black hair and beautiful leafy green eyes gave her a berating look. "Seiya. You promised you would be up before now. You gotta get going." Niri her hands on her hips, leaning over her. Seiya groaned and turned over in her covers, closing her eyes to block out the light that filtered through the window abover her head.

Niri gave an exasperated sigh. "Seiya..." she started slowly. Seiya froze beneath her covers and knew immediatly what was coming next. Before she could get the dreaded hit upside the head by Niri's fists, she lurched forward, throwing the covers off of her body and holding her hands up to stop her.

"Wait! I'm up! I'm up!"

Niri's fist stopped and inch from Seiya's forehead then backed off, leaving the sixteen year old to let out a sigh of relief. Niri gave a scarily happy smile. "Good." She said and skipped back to the door of Seiya's bedroom. She stopped onside of the frame, one hand holding the handle. "Oh and remember what you askes me last night? About waking you up?" She sang. Seiya gulped, afraid to ask.

Niri suddenly turned to her. "You're late."

Seiya let out a screech and jumped from her bed, running to Niri and pushing her out of the room. "Tell Lily I'll be down in a minute!" She yelped and slammed the door shut before turning, doing a small two step jog to get the bearings of her clothes, and ran to her dresser where she laid ou her usual apparel the night before, all the while thinking,_ shit. Shit. Shit. I'm so dead._

Quickly, she pulled off her night shirt and grabbed her pants, a pair of khaki jeans that rode low on her hips and ended just above her anckles. To Niri, they weren't very good for Seiya's usual odd jobs but they were comfortable. Niri prefered long skirts that reached her ankles. Afterwards, Seiya pylled on her tight white tank top and pulled on her black jacket that ended just below her chest and had a silver zipper down the front. Itbwas leather, so she loved it.

"Seiya! Hurry up!" Niri called from downstairs.

"Coming!" She called back down and moved over to her small mirror and pulled a hairbrush through her sandy yellow, almost-past-her-shoulderblades hair and used a white tie to bind it into a loose bun. Like her usual though, she stared at her eyes in the mirror. They always seemed weird to her. They were a bright yellow amber with emerald and silver specks dotting around the pupil. They were weird but beautiful. They were weirdiful.

Snapping back to reality, Seiya rushed to her door where her suitcase sat with her needed clothes and utensils inside and her black combat boots leaned against it. She quickly stuffed her feet into them, which took some effot as they reached up to where they ended just below her knees, and grabbed her suitcase before rushing into the hallway and down the stairs.

She went down loudly all the way, her boots clomping heavily in the way they usually did. In record time, Seiya sped into the office room where people paid for a room into the hotel and sped through it towards the kitched. She could see Niri standing over a pot where it looked like she was boiling some eggs.

Then it occured to her. Niri wouldn't be making eggs if she were late... she would pass her some toast and... Seiya dropped her suitcase beside a table with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Niri... I hate you sometimes."

Niri just laughed from her spot. "Likewise." Seiya decided to ignore that 'loving' comment and propped her elbow on the table and set her right cheek in her hand. "So what time is it really?" Niri turned the burner off and got a thoughtful look on her face. "Hm... seven I guess." Seiya deadpanned and her head dropped from her hand.

"What! But I have like..." Seiya thought a moment. "Two hours left." No, she wasn't a math person. Niri chuckled. "Oopsie. Sorry." But Seiya knew she wasn't. She sighed and looked around the room. "Where'd the little furball fall asleep this time?" She wondered aloud.

Without looking up, Niri pointed to the back door that led into the alleyway out back. Beside it was a pair of men's boots, the ones Niri used when she had to go outside in the rain. If Seiya looked hard enough, she could see a little tuft of white fur sticking out.

"Lucky Lily." She grumbled and stood, stretching. Without any hesitation, Seiya walked over to the boots and kicked the left one lightly. "Lily." She called. The white fluffball inside stirred a bit but didn't get out of her tight fit. Seiya hit it harder and a startled squeak came from the fuzzball and a cat-like-but-not-really head lifted sleepily from the boot.

"Good morning Lily." Seiya sang, not sorry at all that she woke her up. If she was going to be up, so was Lily. To most people, Lily was just a weird cat or dog. Her facial feature were like a cat's in shape, a fox's in muzzle length and her ears were long like a Fennick fox's. Her eyes were gray blue with amber flecks and her fur was a creamy white while her ears had black on the tips but more than that, everyonce in a while, Seiya would catch her howling at the moon.

Yes, Lily was a chimera. One that Seiya made herself. But Lily was more than a plain chimera, she was a_talking_ chimera. But there was still more. The only reason the little thing could talk was because of the human in her.

"Seiya? I was dreaming..." Lily mewed sleepily. Seiya bent down and picked her up under her forearms. "Breakfast is ready." She grumbled. Lily knew immediatly what was wrong and turned her head towards Niri who continued to cook, adding bacon and grits to the menu and pretending nothing was happening. "You tricked her?" Lily asked And laughed

"Yep~." Niri practically sang. Seiya deadpanned again and swung Lily around to where Seiya could look eye to eye with her. "Who's side are you on!?" All she got was a purr and a small wag from Lily's extremely fluffy tail. Seiya sighed and held Lily to her chest, sudden rememberance hitting her. Lily seemed to sence it and pressed closer.

"It's been five years now, huh?" Seiay mumured. Niri's smile faltered but managed to stay up."Yeah... give years since I found you and Lily out in that abandoned lab." Niri took a beath. "Are you going to continue looking for your parents or move on?"

Seiya smiled and walked to her, patting her shoulder. "You know what. I'll become a State Alchemist and find a way to return Lily to normal. It's all I can do. I can't stay in Youswell forever.. Parents don't matter anymore. I can't even remember their faces." She smiled sadly and looked down at a very coddled Lily.

"So now, she's more important. "

"Thank you Sissy." Lily looked up at her and a small tear was seen.

Seiya took a breath and placed Lily on her shoulder where the little chimera clung on. "What am I doing?" Seiya put her hands on her hips. "Today is a happy day." Now it was Niri's turn to sigh. "Ish." She muttered.

Seiya blinked. Happy-ish? "You can still come with us."

Niri shook her head. "Nah. I've got to take care of the inn. You know that." Seiya let out a small begging whine. Niri gave a small giggle. "Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Seiya rolled her eyes at the comment Niri always used. It was getting old but she would miss it.

~.~.~.~.~

"I'll see you later, okay? Don't forget to call or write." Niri ordered Seiya who gave a mock salute. "Yes ma'am." And she dropped her arm. Niri handed the sandy blonde her suitcase which Lily clung to. To others around them, the little fluffball would just look like a fluffy addition or bag to the suitcase. No one needed to know she was a living, breathing, talking chimera who was human at one point.

A whistle blew from behind them, alerting that it was about to leave.

"Don't get into too much trouble, okay?" Seiya nodded silently as Niri started to push her in the direction of the train steps. Seiya almost got on but stopped and turned, enveloping Niri into a tight hug. "I'll miss you. Come to Central sometime, alright? " Niri nodded, her chin rubbing Seiya's shoulder.

Seiya let go and stepped back turning to get onto the train. She went in quickly and chose her seat, setting the suitcase with Lily on it, on the one she chose. Quickly, she rushed to the window and leaned out.

"Keep a room open for me, kay!?" She called to Niri who gave her a thumbs up from the edge of the train station platform. Seiya stayed there until she coul barely see the speck that was Niri in the distance then moved back into the train.

She sat on her bench, one arm over the suitcase and stroking Lily's head absentmindedly. So this was it? She was finally moving on? She'd been training in alchemy for most of her life, but in the past five years she worked even harder to get what she wanted: Lily's original body back.

And now _his_ plans were coming into place.

_Fullmetal. _she thought. _You have information on what I want. They told me you did. IlI'll follow you until I get it. _Seiya looked out of the window.

_You'll have to wait, though. Wait until I become a State Alchemist._

* * *

Seiya: So I created a chimera?

Little: And not just any chimera too.

Seiya: *rubs temples* You are one strange author.

Little: *dramatic bow* Why thank you Seiya.

Ed: That reminds me. Us her name peonounced Say-ya or Sigh-ya?

Little and Seiya: Sigh-ya obviously.

Ed: Okay...?

Al: See ya next chapter!

**Sayonara Baka.**


	3. Chapter 2

Little: Hey~ Lookie here, it's the THIRD chapter in one day.. Oh well.

Seiya: *puffs out cheeks* I wanna see some reviews after this.

Little: *gumbles* I'd better or else I wont update until I get at least ONE.

Al: Isn't that bit much? I'm sure people would like this story but you don't need to force them to review.

Little: *shrugs* I never get many reviews but I know a way to make people review more~

Seiya: Oh really?

Little: I SEE YOU DOUBTING ME SEIYA. *evil grin* you forget that I am in control of the story.

Seiya: Yeah yeah. I know. "You could mess up my life.*

Little: *grumbles*

Ed: Enjoy this chapter. AND I'M NOT SMALL, DAMMIT.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: BREATHE DEEPLY

Seiya continued to stare out that same window for about two hours, her mind wandering and thinking. At some point, Lily drew herself from her "fluffy bag" disguise on the suitcase and placed herself in Seiya's lap. The older girl ran a hand along Lily's back. "What are we do if I don't make it to becoming a State Alchemist? " Seiya wondered aloud.

"_That's_ what you've been thinking about this whole time?" Lily mewed, lifting her head. "Shush. Don't talk in public." Seiya glanced around the train car with suspicious eyea. The only ones in there were two people, both in military uniforms.

_They must be headed to Central as well._

The one closest to Seiya and Lily was a blonde woman and on the other side of her was a black haired man. The man, she could tell, was looking at her through the corner of his eyes. He wasn't being very discreet about it either.

Then, he started to get up, murmuring something to the woman next to him. Seiya immediatly turned and faced the wooden wall of the car in front of her, hoping he hadn't heard Lily, who froze as well, and tried to look natulra. Though she was trying to hard and just looked nervous.

Out of the corner of her eye he passed two benches and stopped beside her. "Is this seat taken?" He asked. Seiya noded then shook her head. "N-no. It's not."As he moved in front of her and sat down on the bench she saw something else that made her heart skip a beat. A silver chain attached to his pocket, or more likely, a silver pocket watch.

"You're a State Alchemist?" She asked aloud. The man folded his hands in his lap. "Yes I am." He smiled at her and Seiya looked down at her hands where Lily covered her head with her tlai and made the tips of her ears stick out, making it look as if she were a fluffy hand bag.

The alchemist was looking at Seiya with interest. "You looked lonely so I decided to talk with you." He said, leaning forward slightly. Seiya glanced at him, wondering why she felt shy all of a sudden. But then, he was a State Alchemist, which she wanted to be, and by the looks of him, he was old enough to have been in the Ishbalan war.

Seiya took a breath and decided that this could be a good chance to have an alchemist to vouch for her when she went to take the Exam. She held out a hand to him. "I'm Seiya Radcliff." She allowed herself to smile as he took her hand. "Roy Mustang."

Seiya gaped. "As in the Flame Alchemist!?" He scratched the back of his head. "That's me." Seiya had heard about him... and what he did in the war. "It's great to meet you." She smiled. If she could just get him to be her friend... she was already scheming for the Exam in the back of her mind.

"Are you headed for Central?" Roy asked her. Seiya nodded. "Are you visiting someone?" She shook her head. "Ah, what for then?" Why did this feel like a mini interrogation? "I um... was going to take the State Exam to join the military as an alchemist." Roy's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I didn't expect that."

Seiya gave a nervous laugh. "I know I don't look like much but I'm good with fighting and using alchemy.." Roy shook his head. "No, no. That's not what I meant. We don't usually get women who want to take the Exam." Oh, that made sense.

"How old are you?" He asked. That was a rude question. "16." Seiya answered. His eyebrows rose higher. "A young girl. But not the youngest to try and make it."

"Wasn't there a twelve year old that made it?" She asked, knowing who it was.

"A few years ago, yes."

"The Fullmetal?"

"It seems like everyone has heard of that brat." Seiya laughed at the. It might be the same with her once people get to know her.

"Before anyone asks, I would like to know something. What kind fo alchemy do you use?" Seiya thought for a moment. "I actually use three main types. Destruction alchemy, the one that blows things up, weapon alchemy, for creating guns and other weapons, and..." she looked down at her lap, unsure if she should tell him about Lily. But if it would get her into the Exam and passing it faster...

She tapped Lily's shoulder. "It's okay. We can show him." She murmured. As Roy watched in interest, his mouth gapped open a bit as Lily lifted her head. "Life alchemy." Seiya finished. "Is that...?" He started. Seiya nodded as Lily sat up. "Yes, a chimera." Roy shook his head in wonder. "But she's not a regular one." Seiya spoke up with a bit of desperation in her voice, trying to catch his attention from his wondering thoughts of curiousity.

"She's right. I'm not." Lily spoke up. Roy jumped at the other voice and stared at Lily. "You didn't. ... use a person to create her and make her talk, did you?" He asked warily. Seiya's heart skipped a beat but she had been prepared for this. "No." She faked confusion. "Why?"

"We had a case where one of our alchemists used his wife and daughter to create talking chimeras." Seiya and Lily exchanged a glance. So Seiya wasn't the only one. She wondered if he did it to save them. "No, I didn't use people. It was parrot that is making her talk."

Seiya knew Lily was getting uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. She was fidgeting in her lap. "What did you use?" Was the next question. Seiya froze a moment, remembering the scene from her past. "A... wolf pup, a cat, a Fennek fox, and a... parrot."

Roy nodded, his fingers on his chin in thought. "And it worked." He pointed at Lily. "Do you mind if I look at her?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Lily spoke up. Roy looked stunned once again then snapped out of it. "Yes, yes... o-of course." The surprise was still in his voice. Seiya moved her hands and allowed Lily to jump off of her lap and land neatly on the bench in front of her, right next to Roy.

He watched intently as she moved. "I'm not an expert on these things..." Seiya' s gaze hardened. "She isn't a _thing._She is my friend."

"Sorry. Just not used to this."He tentivly scratched the top of Lily's head and said chimera closed her eyes and purred lightly. "I'm not an expert but she is amazing." He glanced at Seiya. "What do you call her?"

"I'm Lily." Lily spoke up. "You don't have to ask Seiya all of the questions." Seiya rolled her eyes. Roy didn't seem to know what to do about this now that it was happening. "Then, what do you feel like with your form like this?" Lily shrugged as best as she could.

"Normal." Though Seiya knew that wasn't true. "You're very human in action..." Roy murmured. Lily's eyes sparkled. "I've been around Seiya for five years, of course I would be. And before you ask, yes. Seiya was eleven when she made me." And with that, as if cutting off all quiestions about her, Lily bunched her hind legs behind her and leaped back onto Seiya's lap.

Roy leaned back in his seat and neither of them noticed as another man entered the room and stopped beside him. "Colonel Mustang, sir." The man spoke up, saluting. Roy finally looked up at him. "Yes?"

"There is a call from Central for you, sir." Roy sighed and stood. "At ease then. Tell whoever it is to hold for a moment." The man bowed and left the compartment. Roy turned to Seiya. "It was nice to meet you. You're an interesting alchemist. I'll put in a good word for you in Central." He stepped into the aile as happiness filled Seiya.

Roy called to the blonde woman whom Seiya found was named Riza and who stood and followed Roy briskly from the car. As Roy left, Seiya thought she heard him grumbling about a 'stupid Hughes who probably just wanted to gush over his wife and daughter."

Seiya smiled softly and looked down at Lily, murmuring, "He'll put a good word in for us. This is good. It will make things faster for us." She picked Lily up and hugged her.

"I'll get you back to normal soon. I promise."

* * *

Little: I think that was more writing than I usually do on my stories. Since I do these on my crappy phone now.

Seiya: *reminded suddenly* Oh yeah, I thought you had a way to make people review more.

Little: *crosses arms* I do. For the first reviewer, they shall become a character in tge story. They will make their own OC and send it to me via pm. I will use that OC in the story.

Seiya: Yeah but that is only one person

Little: Well then fine. I'll use more than one.

Seiya: We'll do that then. But to make it fair, we will dedicate a small part of each chapter to each person that reviews and put a little "reaction" to what they said. If they are saying something to a specific character, that character will answer.

Little: That... sounds good too. Find then. *fist pumps* we will do both! First three reviewers will become characters~

Seiya: I don't think she heard a thing I said

Al: See ya next chapter.

**Sayonara baka.**


End file.
